Ixyrra
IN SHORT Ixyrra is currently the Hel'Cathra alpha. She has a love for technology, and is fond of tinkering away in the workshop, should her duties not constrain her. She loves her family through and through, and is very protective of her kin, sometimes too protective. VISUAL DESCRIPTION Tall, slender grey furred Mytharii with strange tattoo-like patterns in her fur. Black, messed up hair and blue/purple eyes. She is often seen wearing guilded body armor and bracelets. RENOWN / REPUTATION Is the alpha of the Hel'Cathra tribe. Often seen with her kin, though sometimes wanders about the colony. Has played the trading game for quite some time before her adoption into the tribe. CURRENT AMBITIONS Discovering why she was created, along with the projects involved, and uncover Sebak Nub-hotep's magitek secrets. GENERAL RELATIONS Alpha / Leader of the Hel'Cathra and master tinkerer R&D Reseach cat / Specialist / Is specialized in regular technology research Relation to: Blood Corsairs Neutral (Cautious) "They are as what you expect from pirates. Thieves and smugglers who aren't afraid to do things the hard way. It's hard to know sometimes where you are standing with these people..." Ixy has seen the best and the worst of the pirates during her time inside the colony, fully aware that they have changed crewmembers and captains over the course of time. Knowing that piracy is usually run on greed, she remains weary of them, though makes no plans to make their lives difficult. Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC) Good (Friendly) "While the true motto of Col-Sec is 'Protect and serve EGov's interests', I know my share of reliable officers who are willing to protect and serve everyone, and these are often our best allies against the savages who assail us." Ixy is aware that Col-Sec is the law enforcement branch of EarthGov, but despite this, she gets along pretty well with the officers she is familiar with, and treating the ones she doesn't know with respect. She can hardly blame them for getting rough, as they have to deal with overarmed bandits and aggressive wastelanders that intrude the colony on a daily basis. Relation to: EarthGOV Neutral (Cautious) "A mega-corportation is a mega-corporation. They are only interested in wealth and power, and are willing to pursue it through many means. Sadly, down here, on this broken old rock, they are the lesser evil..." Ixy knows too well the dangers of a mega-corporation, especially one as big as EarthGov. The main reason why she accepted a job over at EarthGov's R&D labs is so she can keep a closer eye on them. She is grateful though that EarthGov keeps their focus away from the tribe. Relation to: Ex Praeda Neutral (Unfamiliar) "I heard they are pretty much the criminal underworld of the colony, but so far, all I know about them are ghost stories." Ixy really does not know anything of Ex Praeda, except for talk and rumours about them. So she does not worry much about them and focus on matters that are far more visible, and urgent. Relation to: JunkHounds Bad (Hated) "I could write a book about the things I want to say about them, and none of it is good." Over time, Ixy has grown to hate the Hounds due to their violent actions against the people of the colony and her own. There was a time she nearly sympathized with them, but the deeds they commited to those Ixy cared about has firmly set her belief in stone. Relation to: Mytharii Tribe Good (Family) "A new home, a new family, a new reason to live." In the coming days after she was rescued by one of the tribe, she slowly began to grow attached to her new kin. Even though she had difficulties to adapt to the tribe at first, she eventually embraced their ways, and loved her new family as she loved her old one in the past. Now, at the head of the tribe, she hopes to lead them to a better future. Relation to: Scorpion Security Solutions Neutral (Cautious) "They have a questionable reputation, and their leader apparently has a stick up her arse regarding my kind, but so far they have left us alone. And not all of them are bad, thankfully." Ixy doesn't really trust the private military company called the Scorpions. After hearing bad rumours of their attitude, and the fact the Scorpion commander hates Ixy's kind, makes her weary of them. Regardless, she prefers to let the beast sleep, since she observed that the Scorpions have no interest in the tribe. Relation to: Tribunal Good (Friendly) "I admit, I don't know much about the Tribunal, but I trust my sister, and others of my kin have close relationships with them. I wouldn't mind making them family, if I had time for them." Ixy hasn't heard anything bad from the tribunal, from her perspective. While she knows little of their inner workings, she has grown to trust a few, including her declared sister Musoka. Ixy believes that the tribe's specialty in magitek would complement nicely with the specialty of the Tribunal's magika, and vice versa. Relation to: The Order Neutral (Unfamiliar) "They are some sort of cult, trying to restore the Earth to it's former glory by use of magika. At least, that's what they say." Ixy has little knowledge of this cult, only once met their leader as she made a special weapon for her. She does not pay much attention to them, instead focusing on more urgent matters. SKILLSET TINKERER Her many years on board a rusty old space freighter has taught her much to make and fix on the run, and salvage wherever needed. Ixy has really put these skills to good use in and around the colony. PROGRAMMING In her free time, Ixy has been figuring out how the bits and bytes connect, and eventually knows how to create, maintain and configure more complex programs. Ixy would not hesitate to use these skills to aid cybernetics in trouble. CYBERNETICS Ixy's personal research has often forced her to educate on medical and mechanical topics, adding more skills she could use to treat sick and wounded people, whatever they may be. BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE WIP Category:Character